Blackouts and Bubble Baths
by Goldie
Summary: What would you do in a blackout? CatherineWarrick


Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters or rights to the show. I'll leave that to the professionals.

Warrick had decided to go to Catherine's place after work. They had spent the last week working on a rape/murder case involving a young girl who was raped and then had her throat slashed by her mothers new lay for the night.

Going to Catherine's place for a beer or breakfast had become a common act. They had just finished off their second beer when the lights went out.

It was completely black; they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces. The two CSI's stumbled around in the dark until they found one another.

"I have some candles and matches in my room; if you come with me it'll be easier to set them all up."

"Hmmm…..I like the idea of being alone in your room Cath."

Catherine smacked him playfully on his arm.

"In your dreams playboy, Lindsey is just down the hall I'm not about to do what you're thinking with her in the house."

Together they headed up the stairs. It was tough but after their eyes adjusted it became more like a game.

The glow from the candles cast soft shadows along both faces. They stared into on another's eyes for a seemingly long moment.

'Shit I can't do this; Lindsey is just down the hall. God why does he have to look and smell so damned good all the time?'

Warrick reached out and grabbed Catherine's hand. Her skin was so soft to touch.

"Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shit. I'm sorry Warrick. I'll be right back." as Catherine left her room her heart sank. She wanted tonight to happen but not with Lindsey in the house. What if she walked in and saw them making love? What would she think? She did want tonight with Warrick but was glad that Lindsey was there. She loved to spend time with her little angel. Since her dad was killed they hadn't spent a lot of time together. Still she wished she could be with the man she loved just for one night.

When Catherine was on her way back from Lindsey's room she heard water running. Slightly confused she walked to her personal bathroom, which now had the majority of the candles in it.

"Warrick, what do you think you're doing?" Catherine questioned as a small smile crept along her features. Warrick was in a steamy bubble bath for two, included was a bottle of red and two glasses.

"Come join me cutie" he watched as she pulled her shirt over her head. She revealed a sexy pink lace bra that complimented her skin perfectly.

"I was kind of hoping that you would be the one removing my clothes Warrick!"

As his name left her moth Warrick was standing in front of Catherine, bubbles covering his body, trying to locate the zipper on the back of her pants.

When Catherine was only in her underwear Warrick took a step back and looked over her body. The pink lace hugged just the right places. When he noticed Catherine start to tense under his gaze he quickly removed the lace from her body, freeing her breasts and her beautiful rear.

"This is nice Warrick. I really needed this, that last case was hard on me, on us, that poor little girl was only a year younger than Lindsey. I can't believe that her mother let that happen. I wouldn't let a man in my house unless I completely trusted him with Lindsey."

"So you trust me then?"

"Of course I do. I've known you for years. You've had my back at crime scenes so many times. If I can trust my life with you I can trust Lindsey's life with you."

Warrick's tongue in her mouth cut off all of her rational thought process. The fact that Lindsey was only two doors down no longer seemed to bother her.

Catherine moved around in the small tub and slid down on Warrick as she took his body for all he was worth he dragged warm water up her spine. Catherine held Warrick's shoulders for support, and as she moaned and cried with pleasure, she stared deeply into his eyes.

"I love you Warrick!"

Although she had said the words he didn't need to hear them. With one look in her eyes he knew, but it was nice to hear her say it to him.

"I love you too Cath, maybe we could take this into the bedroom. I've never really seen your bed, and I really don't want tonight to end."

"It doesn't have to Warrick!"

This time Warrick was in control. He went at it fast and hard for what felt like hours.

Catherine stopped mid thrust when she heard something.

"Shit Warrick I think we woke up Lindsey!"

"Hmmm…..I think you woke up the whole neighborhood there princess."

Catherine blushed as she got up and put on her bath robe.

"I'll be right back."

"Mom I could hear screaming. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine baby. Warrick is staying the night because the power is still out. We were joking around and got a little loud. We'll go to bed now. I'm sorry for waking you up. Go back to bed baby, I love you." Catherine leaned down and kissed Lindsey before she left for her room.

When Catherine got back to her room she found Warrick asleep on her bed. She crawled in next to him and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his breathing lulled her into a deep restful sleep.

Review if you liked this short story, even if you didn't some constructive criticism would be nice.


End file.
